1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end connectors for attaching the ends of expansible watch bands to watch cases of the type having spaced lugs with removable spring bars or the like extending therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring initially to FIGS. 1-4, it will be seen that in the known combination of an expansible watch band 10 and a watch 12, the watch case 14 has oppositely extending pairs of lugs 16 with spring bars 18 or the like removably positioned therebetween.
The design of the spring bars 18 is well known to those skilled in the art, and thus a detailed description thereof is unnecessary, except to note that each bar includes a tubular barrel 20, with pintles 22 telescopically received in the ends thereof, and with spring means (not shown) contained in the barrel for resiliently urging the pintles outwardly. The spring bars are adapted to be removably positioned between the pairs of lugs 16, with the pintles 22 snapped into engagement in aligned passages or apertures 24 in the lugs.
The construction of the band 10 is also well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the band includes a row of top links 26 made up of box-like interiors 26a covered by decorative top shells 26b, and a row of box-like bottom links 28. The top links 26 overlie and are staggered in relation to the bottom links 28, with means including U-shaped staples 30 and leaf springs 32 for interconnecting the top and bottom links in a manner permitting resilient longitudinal expansion and contraction of the band.
The box-like top and bottom elements 26b, 28 and the associated staples 30 and springs 32 make up a standard skeleton structure whose appearance can be varied widely by employing differently designed top shells 26a. Often, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the top shells will have a highly decorative and attractive interlocking relationship.
The ends of the band 10 are connected to the watch case 14 by means of end connectors 34 which typically include a flat shank 36 having a hook portion 38 at one end and a tab portion 40 at the opposite end. The tab portion is initially formed in a coplanar relationship with the shank 36, and the shank is configured and dimensioned to be received in the end of the band between the rows of top and bottom links 26,28. The tab portion 40 is then bent out of the plane of the shank into an interlocked position protruding between a pair of adjacent bottom links 28, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The endmost upper link 26 is thus urged against the hook portion 38 which protrudes upwardly above the plane of the shank 36 to thereby provide a finished end to the band 10.
During assembly, the spring bar 18 is first inserted into the hook portion 38, as indicated diagrammatically by the arrow 46 in FIG. 1. Then, as shown in FIG. 4, the band is angled with respect to the watch case in order to locate one of the pintles 22 in one of the receiving apertures 24. Finally, a tool 44 is employed to depress the other pintle 22 sufficiently to clear the other lug 16 and thereby allow the band to be rotated into alignment with the watch case, with the other pintle eventually snapping into engagement with its associated aperture 24.
The above-described arrangement is in widespread use, and is considered to be generally acceptable for many applications. Nevertheless, there remain certain drawbacks which contribute unnecessarily to the overall cost of the band, and which detract from the appearance of the finished product, particularly where the designer's objective is to provide an integral or continuous look at the juncture of the band with the watch case.
More particularly, and from the standpoint of economics, because the hook portion 38 of the end connector protrudes above the plane of the shank 36 to thereby provide a visible continuation of the band, the end connector must be specially designed to compliment the design of the top shells 26a. Thus, there must be a specially designed end connector for each top shell design. This increases manufacturing, inventory and assembly costs.
From the standpoint of appearance, although the endmost top link 26 is pulled against the hook portion 38 as at 46, there remains a gap 48 between the hook portion and the watch case, as well as gaps 50 on either side of the end connector between the endmost top link and the watch case. In many cases, the gaps 48,50 are accentuated as a result of pivotal movement of the end connector 34 and the endmost top link 26 about the axis of the spring bar 18. Also, the spacing between the lugs 16 must be increased in order to accommodate angling of the band and end connector during assembly, as illustrated in FIG. 4. This results in further gaps 52 between the lugs 16 and the end connector. The gaps 48, 50 and 52 are unsightly, and detract from the overall appearance of the finished product, particularly in cases where an integral or continuous look is being sought between the band and the watch case.